A violent, twisted love
by crzyflynggrl
Summary: Evelyn has gone 6 years without seeing her lethally handsome James. But when he shows up at a party, she has to make up her mind on whether to join him. Eternally. And James is willing to do anything to convince her. rated for lemons and language JamesxOC
1. Chapter 1

My story

I looked in total boredom across the lavish dance hall. I don't even know why I come to these things; it's just a bunch of old men ogling young girls in sluttish outfits who are trying to get the attention of said old men's sons. But, it specifically states in my job description that I must make an appearance at this idiotic mating ritual. It was disgusting.

"Evelyn, darling, why aren't you dancing?" an annoyingly nasal voice piped behind me.

I sighed internally, and then plastered a fake smile onto my lips before turning around.

"Mina, it's nice to see you." I said in my job voice, trying hard not to smirk as her smile faltered a little at failing to provoke me, before immediately jumping into the next topic.

"So how's your home life? Still on the search for a man friend?" she inquired, seemingly innocent.

I was so very tempted to glare at her, but she was my boss and as only assistant art director, she didn't really need me at the office.

I laughed coldly "my home life is perfect thank you for asking. But, as you know, I have never been on the search for a man."

She pouted, "But Evelyn, you're a beautiful girl! You deserve a decent male escort." She was craning her head around trying to look for man as she said this.

I rolled my eyes as her back was turned, but then groaned when I realized that she was beckoning over some nerdy looking intern who had acne and was way over cologned.

I tried not to gag as he approached, and smiled thinly as he somewhat bashfully looked me over.

"umm-uh hi….my names josh" he stuck out the wrong hand, then blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

I nodded at him, and then returned to staring out at the hall.

"Yo-you have very pretty green eyes miss" he tried to start a conversation.

'Poor guy' I thought. He was only trying to be nice, but I just wasn't in the mood today. Looks like I was going to have to give him the old cut-and-run.

"Josh, how old are you?" I questioned

"19 in May" he replied enthusiastically, in the process dislodging on of his very well oiled hairs, and it stuck up straight.

I tried not to laugh, before replying, "well josh, I just turned 23, and-oh look, there's my boyfriend over there! If you'll excuse me…" I trailed off as I got up and walked towards the bathrooms, attempting to dodge mina's prying eyes before she saw me.

I ducked behind a tapestry for a moment as she walked by, and reached into the cleavage of my black dress to pull out my phone. It read exactly 10 pm, and I sighed before putting it back. 'Still 3 damn hours until I can go' I thought angrily.

I peered out from behind the tapestry, and saw mina across the room talking to josh. 'Uh oh' I thought as she looked around angrily, and I quickly tried to dodge around tables to get to the bathroom.

'Only 10 more feet' I thought as I started to jog, but then flailed and almost tripped as a cold hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Josh, I'm sorry but I'm just not-" I started before turning around and immediately stopping. Dark, dark red eyes stared back at me, smoldering and intense.

"Evelyn." A very familiar, gratingly sexy voice said.

"James" I whispered.

He looked at me and I stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" I was still whispering, not having the courage to speak aloud, unless he vanished again.

"Dance with me" he replied, completely ignoring my question and leading me forward.

I tried to pull back but he did not stop, finally getting to his destination and winding his arms around my waist. I hesitantly put my arms around his neck, and we started waltzing with an easy grace.

"You're so damn beautiful" he said after 3 minutes of silence.

"You look the same" I replied, which in code meant out of this world sexily lethal. He just smirked and suddenly dipped me, ghosting his hand up my leg, then stopping at the knee high slit in my dress before running his finger farther up.

I heard a ripping sound as he did this.

"James, stop." I was blushing as I looked down and saw that the slit was now reaching to the middle of my thigh.

"Oh, Evelyn" he sighed,yet it sounded more like a growl as he stopped and started leading me towards the bathrooms. I just followed along, still unable to believe that he was here. With me.

We made it to the bathrooms and he dragged me into the family restroom, locking the door behind me. We just stood there, staring at each other. Then suddenly he was right in front of me, pressing me into the wall with his tux clad chest.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, not daring to breathe at his closeness. He was incredible with his dark blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and his black satin tux fitting snugly against his form.

"I came back for you." He whispered, staring down into my eyes. I felt his hand slide up my leg, onto my hip as he came even closer. Our noses brushed against each other.

I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. He was back, here with me like I had been dreaming for the past 6 years.

I suddenly needed to think, and I pushed past him to go to the toilet. I was amazed at how comfortable I still was with him. I watched him as he stared at me, smirking.

"What?" I said defensively, flushing the toilet and going to watch my hands.

"Nothing" he appeared in the mirror behind me, still smirking and stroking my hair back from my face.

"Nothing you haven't seen before" I muttered, drying my hands then turning to face him.

"So, nice time in brazil?" I questioned, knowing that he would have to answer me. It was time to get some answers, before he distracted me again.

"Too sunny. Really hot." He took a step forward, but I backed up.

He frowned at this.

"no." I said, my voice quivering, " I want to know why you left. It's been 6 damn years James. You can't just show up out of the blue and expect things to start where they left off. Things have changed. _I _have changed."

"Oh really? Do you know what I think?" he whispered, coming closer to me with every step.

"What?" I answered angrily

"You haven't changed a bit. Your still you, with all of your crazy ideas and thoughts." He chuckled, but I didn't find it funny.

"So that's what you think? I'm just some silly little girl, floating through life with her head in the clouds? You have no fucking idea what has happened in my life. You left 6 years ago, and now your telling me you know me?" I was practically yelling at the end. I saw James raise his eyebrow at me as I continued.

"I'm not yours anymore! You left me all alone, just left me. Did you even miss me? Or were you too busy screwing Brazilian girls to care?" tears were running down my face as I screamed this into his face.

Suddenly I was slammed into the wall, and my breath left me with an 'oof' as he pinned my arms above my head with one hand and gripped my face with the other, forcing me to look up into his now black eyes.

"don't you _ever_ accuse me of that. I fucking missed you more than you will ever understand!" he yelled, his beautiful voice breaking at the end.

I stared at him for a moment, then I roughly slammed my lips onto his own and released all my pent up passion and anger into that one kiss.

I pulled back, and he stared at me in surprise before attacking my lips and pulling me into him. I freed my hands from his grasp and I fisted my hands in his hair, raking them across his head and down his back. He growled low in his chest and violently opened my mouth with his tongue, and I moaned as he pulled me even closer.

I felt him tug on the ties that were holding dress up.

'this is not going to end well' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yay!! My first reviews!!! And to those of you who haven't, do it!! I really need critiques on my writing… (Just you know, no flames)

Oh ya disclaimer: I do not own twilight or James (sadly)

_Flashback-6 years ago_

_"James? James?" I grew more hysterical with each step I took._

_"Where are you? I can't see…" I trailed off in fear as something in the corner of the room shuffled._

_My new boyfriend of 3 months, James, had told me to meet him here, that he needed to tell me something. Of course I was already nervous coming here, because I thought he wanted to break up with me or something. But now fear engulfed my nervousness as I stepped into the house he had told me to meet him at. _

_"Evelyn" I heard him rasp from behind me, and I screamed and whirled around to face him._

_He chuckled and suddenly turned on the lights, revealing a well furnished room with a table and wine glasses on it. There were roses strewn about on the floor, and James stood in front of me, as godly as ever._

_"Happy anniversary, babe" he laughed._

_I ran to him and threw my arms around his shoulders. He lifted me up in the air and twirled me. I laughed and he kissed me softly on the lips, cradling me under his muscular frame. And that's what I loved about him._

_On the outside, James appeared menacing, always getting into fights at school, over protective of me and very jealous sometimes. All my friends thought he was bad news that he should stay away from a 'sweet' girl like me._

_But they didn't see my James. They didn't see the one that would always cover me up with his jacket if it started raining, stick up for me when I didn't have the courage, and show up at my house in the middle of the night just to say he loved me. _

"_So do you like it?" he sounded so hopeful._

"_Oh, James, I love it. I just…thank you" I whispered, then laughed as he kissed me again and picked me up to set me in my chair._

"_To us" James toasted._

_1 month later_

"_What aren't you telling me?" I cried angrily to James, who was pacing in front of me._

"_You wouldn't understand" he growled, and then he slammed his fist into the wall._

_I jumped in surprise, and for a moment I was scared of him. But that quickly passed as I reminded myself that no matter how frustrated or angry he was, he would never hurt me. And I was sure of that._

_Then I looked up to see James standing stock still in front of the wall._

"_James? What are you doing?" I tried to look behind him, but he shifted and glared at me._

"_Nothing. Why are you so nosy?" he tried to sound innocent, but I knew something was wrong. _

_I slowly walked up to him, and he backed up farther. _

"_Tell me. Please?" I made puppy eyes at him, knowing he couldn't resist._

_He ran his fingers through his hair, and blew out an angry sigh. I slinked closer to him, and I when I finally reached him I wound my arms around his neck. I slowly kissed up his neck to his lips, and I felt his arms come around me. _

_Then I wrenched out of his arms and ran to the wall. Then I gasped and stopped, and I heard James run up behind me._

_He ran in front of me again, but I had already seen what was there. There was a hand shaped hole about 2 feet deep in the concrete wall._

"_...James?" I whispered, looking at him with confusion. _

"_I wasn't going to tell you for another year. This is much to soon." He whispered angrily, and then looked up at me. I stared at him._

"_What are you?"_

_45 minutes later_

"_So you're a vampire." I stated, looking up at him from the couch._

_He nodded, and looked at me humorously._

"_You don't seem scared" _

"_Well, I'm scared of what you could do to me. But I'm not scared of you. Never of you…" I trailed off whispering, and then felt him sit down next to me._

"_Do you drink human blood? Is that why your eyes are red?" I turned to him, and he sighed._

"_Evelyn, I have to, in order to live. And yes, that's why my eyes are red. I thought you would have questioned them by now."_

"_I thought it was like a genetic disease or something." Then I got up ands started pacing around the room, just like James did._

"_What are we going to do?" I said calmly, yet on the inside I was panicking._

"_Well, it depends. Are you…ok with this?" he gestured to himself._

"_Well I'm definitely ok with that." I walked over and curled up on his lap, my eyes traveling over his body._

_He laughed and held me closer, squeezing my sides. _

"_Well than, babe, that's settled. But I know what I want to do now…" I felt his breath on my neck as he kissed me softly._

_I giggled before pulling him down with me onto the floor._

Present day

I woke up with a start and looked up to find James staring at me.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only for about 2 minutes. So, how was it?" he grinned at me and I smacked him on the chest lightly.

"Shut up." But I smiled at him.

But then I started thinking about what just happened. What if he left again? I don't think I could handle that, not again.

"What's wrong? You seem very deep in thought." I looked up at James again, noticing the slight smirk that always was on his lips.

"Other than the fact that I just had mind blowing sex with my ex vampire lover in a bathroom? Oh, nothing."

He was silent for a moment, and then laughed.

"So, mind blowing was it?" then he tweaked my nose and got up.

He quickly pulled on his pants and threw me my dress, then proceeded to button up his shirt. I went over to the mirror and grimaced. My hair was all over the place, and my carefully put on makeup was smeared to one side.

James tugged on my hand and led me to the door, and he peered outside before pulling me out the door and creeping around to a different door that said staff only.

"What are we doing?" I whispered once we were through and out of another door, into the cold night.

"I have to explain some things to you. So were going to your place." He kept on pulling me forward, eventually leading me to a dark alley.

I hesitated only slightly, but it was enough for James to look back at me with a confused and (I think) hurt expression on his face.

"6 years James. You could have changed." As much as it broke my heart to say this, it was true. I didn't know him as well as I used to.

"I have never changed, not about you. And I promised never to hurt you" he growled, before tugging on my hand as he sped up.

"It hurt when you left" I whispered quietly, and I saw his back tense for a moment before he stopped and pulled me onto his back.

"Oh no. no. James, you know how much I hate this!" I said in a warning voice, but he only chuckled and took off into the night.

We were flying across rooftops and even over power lines sometimes, but all I could think about was how beautiful he was when he ran, or about how his hands were so carefully placed on my thighs. And then about the whole bathroom incident…

"Running gets you hot?" James asked me, laughing while he gripped my thighs harder.

I tried to smack him on the head, but we were going to fast and I ended up hitting his back.

"Shut up, it's not this." I growled into his ear, and then I think I saw my street coming into view.

"Turn h-"

"I know" he cut me off, and then stopped and I realized that he was on my windowsill inside my bedroom. I glared at him and got off his back, than flopped down onto my bed, sighing and turning to look at him.

"Were here. I think you should start explaining." I said coldly, and he nodded and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Would you like to know the whole story?" he asked me quietly, and I shook my head.

"Just tell me why."

_James pov: 6 years ago_

_I sat watching her as she tried to finish her math homework._

_"Are you done yet?" I growled playfully, and she threw a pillow at my head, completely missing me by about 3 feet._

_"You missed" I laughed, and then the stapler that she threw next hit me square on. I silently scoffed at the small metal object, because honestly I hadn't even felt it. But I would pretend for her. Only for her._

_"Owww" I whined, and flopped onto the bed next to her, cradling one of my eyes in my hands._

_She immediately looked over at me, then crawled over and peered down at my face with her beautiful green eyes. Her long black hair fell into my face as she leaned over and took my hands off my eye._

_"It didn't hurt, did it? James?" she sounded a little anxious, and I chuckled before grabbing her and flipping over, so her small frame was completely engulfed by my larger one. _

_She squealed and then started laughing as I tickled her sides, squirming around beneath me. 'Hmmm' I thought, 'maybe not such a good idea.' _

_As she moved some more, I started to grow more uncomfortable and I tried to shift off her before she noticed. But she widened her eyes at me and then giggled._

_"Honestly James, you have no restraint." She laughed some more as I smirked at her, and then pouted._

_"No" she laughed, "my parents are here! Plus I have to do homework." And with that she shoved against my chest and got up to finish her math. _

_That night_

_I put the letter on her desk, along with a rose. It was time to go._

_I had deliberated about this for months, but every day I was with her made it harder to leave. It was for the better, I had tried to convince myself. But it wasn't. Not for her, not for me either. I knew she would hate me. I knew that I would hate myself. _

_We had talked about her staying with me forever. She was ready, I could tell. Her parents gone, she had no immediate family to take care of. And I was sure as hell ready. I knew I loved her, right from the very bottom of my twisted, horrible heart. _

_But she was so young. Only 16, a junior in high school, and her life was really just starting .And I was a monster. There was just no possible way, at least not for a couple years. But I would be back. And then I would finally get to be with her, forever. Because as selfish and cruel as I was, condemning her to a life like mine, I knew that it was right, that she was right, I was right. _

_And so I left, all the while wishing I could cry, or explain it to her. But I couldn't, because I had done it for her. Only for her._

Present day: Evelyn pov

"Oh James." I whispered, tears running down my face.

That stupid, idiotically wonderful vampire. He didn't understand that I would have gone with him, or at least convinced him that staying was the right thing to do. Or maybe he did know, and that's partly why he left.

"Evelyn, listen. I won't ever be perfect. I'm jealous of all guys who look at you, I get into fights, and I drink human blood. But-"

I cut him off. "James." I said, looking into his downcast face.

"What?" he whispered, unknowingly tracing his finger along my leg as he sulked.

"I fucking love you, you stupid vampire. Now get over here"

He grinned and fell into my open arms as I cried in happiness. He was back, and he wasn't ever planning on leaving again, and neither was I.


End file.
